Mammography remains important for the early detection of recurrent or new cancer among breast cancer survivors. Yet, data suggest that up to 45 percent of breast cancer survivors do not undergo recommended annual mammography. The proposed study aims to 1) identify factors associated with increased pain during mammography among breast cancer survivors including ongoing breast pain, cancer-related distress, and pain catastrophizing, and 2) identify factors associated with lower subsequent mammography utilization. We will assess breast cancer survivors (N=200) in the radiology clinic. Prior to mammography, women will complete an assessment of current breast pain, cancer-related distress, and pain catastrophizing about ongoing breast pain. Women will complete an assessment of mammography pain immediately following the procedure. Utilization of mammography will be assessed in the following year among women without cancer recurrence. This study will provide new and valuable information for 1) identifying breast cancer survivors at high risk for pain during their mammogram, 2) identifying women who are less likely to undergo subsequent mammography, and 3) developing strategies to improve repeated mammography utilization. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]